cocoppa_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Snap Contest 4
Event Summary Snap Contest 4 was available from 01/26/2017 to 01/31/2017 (5 Day Snap Contest) with rabbit and galaxy themed clothing as the Style and Judge Point Rewards. Astral Alchemy , Trancing The Open Book, Memento Mori, Benizuri Raging Painting and Let's Play The Game!! were gachas used as a theme for each day. Theme List Day 1: Galaxy✩Adventures Event Gacha: Astral Alchemy Day 2: Meeting in Sunny Place Event Gacha: Trancing The Open Book Day 3: Whisper of Fallen Angel Event Gacha: Memento Mori *“Don’t go further from here.” Fascinating whisper you can’t resist. “Which Fallen Angel is fascinating you?” Day 4: Miracle Painting Event Gacha: Benizuri Raging Painting *There is nothing I can’t draw! Great paintings made with fight spirit. “Are you that famous artist by any chance!?” Day 5: Room❤Party Event Gacha: Let's Play The Game!! *“Heeey, how’s your love life going❤?” Relaxing time having Girl Talk together. “Which fashion is the vest for Loving Girl’s loungewear? Images (Banner) Snap Contest 4.jpg Rewards (Banner) Snap Contest 4 - Style Points Rewards.jpg|Style Points Rewards' Banner (Banner) Snap Contest 4 - Judge Points Rewards.jpg|Judge Points Rewards' Banner Style Points Rewards *'Day 1:' (Head Accessories) Rainbow Rabbit Head Dress ver.A purple - Rank 1-1000 *'Day 2:' (Avatar Decor) Rainbow Rabbit on Pancake ver.A pink - Rank 1-500 *'Day 3:' (Hairstyle) Rainbow Rabbit Buns on Wavy Hair ver.A purple - Rank 1-200 *'Day 4:' (Tops) Rainbow Rabbit Diving Style ver.A purple - Rank 1-75 *'Day 5:' (Face) Rainbow Rabbit Wide Open Eyes Face ver.A purple - Rank 1-25 (Head Accessoires) Rainbow Rabbit Head Dress ver.A purple.jpg|(Head Accessories) Rainbow Rabbit Head Dress ver.A purple (Avatar Decor) Rainbow Rabbit on Pancake ver.A pink.jpg|(Avatar Decor) Rainbow Rabbit on Pancake ver.A pink (Hairstyle) Rainbow Rabbit Buns on Wavy Hair ver.A purple.jpg|(Hairstyle) Rainbow Rabbit Buns on Wavy Hair ver.A purple (Tops) Rainbow Rabbit Diving Style ver.A purple.jpg|(Tops) Rainbow Rabbit Diving Style ver.A purple (Face) Rainbow Rabbit Wide Open Eyes Face ver.A purple.jpg|(Face) Rainbow Rabbit Wide Open Eyes Face ver.A purple Judge Points Rewards *'Day 1:' (Pant&Skirt) Galaxy Girl and Pannier ver.A white - Rank 1-1000 *'Day 2:' (Avatar Decor) Galaxy Girl Planet ver.A pink - Rank 1-500 *'Day 3:' (Hairstyle) Galaxy Girl Twin Tail Hair ver.A purple - Rank 1-200 *'Day 4:' (Tops) Galaxy Girl Sailor Uniform ver.A purple - Rank 1-75 *'Day 5:' (Face) Galaxy Girl Troubled Face ver.A purple - Rank 1-25 (Pant&Skirt) Galaxy Girl and Pannier ver.A white.jpg|(Pant&Skirt) Galaxy Girl and Pannier ver.A white (Avatar Decor) Galaxy Girl Planet ver.A pink.jpg|(Avatar Decor) Galaxy Girl Planet ver.A pink (Hairstyle) Galaxy Girl Twin Tail Hair ver.A purple.jpg|(Hairstyle) Galaxy Girl Twin Tail Hair ver.A purple (Tops) Galaxy Girl Sailor Uniform ver.A purple.jpg|(Tops) Galaxy Girl Sailor Uniform ver.A purple (Face) Galaxy Girl Troubled Face ver.A purple.jpg|(Face) Galaxy Girl Troubled Face ver.A purple ---- (Show) Snap Contest 4 - Style Points Rewards.jpg|Style Points Rewards' Show (Show) Snap Contest 4 - Judge Points Rewards.jpg|Judge Points Rewards' Show Category:Events Category:Snap Contest Category:Snap Contest 4 Category:2017 Category:2017 Event Category:Simple & Clean Category:Pop Category:Cute Category:Yume Kawaii Category:Lolita Category:Student Style Category:Small Animals Category:Celestial